A number of conditions must be satisfied when transporting missiles in a combat situation. They must be protected from damage by some overwrap or container/cannister. The container must also be constrained to prevent excessive shock loads or loss of cargo when traversing rough terrain.
In securing a missile/container to a vehicle it must be loaded or/and unloaded in the shortest possible time which requires quick release mechanisms. Because of the twisting motion of practically every vehicle bed such hold down devices must prevent the missile/container from receiving torque or longitudinal loads that could cause a structural failure.